Bosanski Mudzahidi
Bosanski_Mudzahidi Bosanski_Mudzahidi is a known Religious and Nationalists account, and is often just considered a minor annoyance to tags and accounts he raids. Known History His first account "RightWingBosnian" was created sometime in October 2016. According to Bosanski_Mudzahidi himself, he only got 8 subscribers before he got banned. His current account was created in March 2017. Early on he was known to have ties with Sandpaper Condoms and other accounts allied to Sandpaper Condoms that helped him with subscribers early on. He used to have ties to $wå before leaving for undisclosed reasons in May 2017. After that he spent time doing small scale raids in DDLG/MDLB , Fandoms (that he found cancerous), LGBT+, and role play tags. Between mid to late 2017, he was starting to be noticed by a few larger accounts like The_Hermannator, Wikileaks, NeverConstitution, Boson, and Loftman , who subscribed to Bosnian on 6 different accounts, as well as various Muslim and National Socialist accounts. He stopped raiding in Roleplay tags in January 2018 after most accounts who post in the tags blocked him, and focuses more on DDLG and LGBT+ tags. On March 5th, 2018, Bosnian had his account got banned, but a day later on March 6, his account was unbanned. On April 10 2018, Bosanski_Mudzahidi banned himself by posting gore to go out during the Ban Crisis, but later got unbanned and still fights on. Known information Bosanski_Mudzahidi has been secretive on his identity and no confirmed images of him surfaced so far. The only information that he has given out is that he's a male in California. He is also a Flat Earther, and a hardcore conspiracy believer. He is also known for not blocking accounts unless the accounts block him and comment on his content. It is believed that the person in his profile picture is him, but no one has proven this. Known allies Bosanski_Mudzahidi's main group of allies was FucktheLGBT, Cactus Fleshlight, and Defying Disorders. He said that this was his main group from March to May 2017. Some archives he gave out showed that he and his group was targeted by a dox attack from a bait account from an account Defying Disorders angered. After that, the group fell apart. FucktheLGBT is still around, but Cactus left Ifunny in April 2017, and Defying left too on December 19th 2017. Bosanski_Mudzahidi is known to work with IAdrianShephard, an Roleplay raiding account, and SatanicTofu as of 2018. Failed dox attempt In late March 2017, Cute_little_Kitty_Kat, the account that led the ban raid on Bosanski_Mudzahidi's first account, attempted a dox with an IP grabber. The attempt failed due to Bosanski_Mudzahidi opening the link on TOR browser, reporting back that the IP was a TOR exit node. Bosanski_Mudzahidi said he knew it was a IP grabber, as the account that contacted him on kik was a random account, and that they were sending there claim that they had information on Kitty by a link and not typing. Kitty as of 2018 has been banned for unknown reasons. Controversies Before his first account was banned. Bosanski_Mudzahidi spammed LGBT tags with pictures of hanged gay men in the middle east. This resulted in a ban in March 2017. On January 6, 2018, Bosanski_Mudzahidi spammed LGBT+ tags, mocking the suicide of leelah with pro-jihad and "The truck driver / her parents were heroes" images for most of the day, few images remain of this. In early February 2018, Bosanski_Mudzahidi uploaded images that contained instruction on how to build bombs and guns at home. This was noticed by few accounts, and as of now, the images are gone, it's unknown if they were blacked holed, or if Bosanski_Mudzahidi removed them himself. Trivial Information His account name is the name of a Muslim Jihad group that aided the Bosniaks during the Bosnian war, leading to many thinking that he is a BosniakCategory:Users